


Old Friends

by Why_Do_We_Wonder



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2897243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Do_We_Wonder/pseuds/Why_Do_We_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Alpha Shapeshifter takes the form of the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

"Excuse me, I’m looking for a dude in a long brown trench coat, scruffy brown hair, wearing a suit underneath his coat. Kinda like this guy…" Dean stuttered, out of breath and tired, while pointing at Castiel who was looking straight at this random stranger.

“Dean, he would have changed his appearance by now, all we can go by is the EMF, stop bothering people.” Sam added waving his arm around from side to side trying to find when the bleeping is strongest.

"No, there seems to be something about this particular image that the Alpha finds interesting, but what? It’s just another human form." Castiel said still staring at the now shaking stranger "Even though you have been of no help, thank you anyway" He continued, tapping the person on the shoulder with his huge hands and turning away to scan the area "You can’t say that to people, Cas" Dean slightly shouted, pulling Castiel’s shoulder backwards so he could face him "Why not?" Castiel asked innocently "Look, if you’re not going to help us gank this Alpha then flutter off back to Heaven" Dean stated in a harsh tone.

Sam stared off into the distance as they argued, not quite sure of what he was seeing. “Guys… Since when did Cardiff reinstall blue police boxes?”

~~~~~The Doctors P.O.V~~~~~

"That should hold nicely" The doctor said talking to himself as he always did "Well… unless any Slitheen feel like barging in again" he laughed weakly while walking around the control panel and glancing up at the centre whilst the blue glow radiated back onto his slender face.

As he dragged his hand over various buttons, not quite hard enough to move them, he felt the cold and metallic case of Martha’s phone “I wonder what magnificent things you’re doing… away from UNIT by now I would hope” He flipped open the lid and looked at the contacts list ‘Martha Jones’ “Just a phone call away” He said, placing the lid of the phone against his top lip “Could I do that to you again?”

Suddenly, the door of the TARDIS squeaked open and banged shut, the doctor popped his head around the core so he could see who had just entered. No one.

"Hello?" He inquired walking down the metal steps, moving more slowly the closer he got to it. His hand gripped the metal handle as he flung the door open "Thats him!" Dean shouted as he rugby tackled the doctor to the floor.


End file.
